


Different kinds of strength

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Luna Lovegood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Ginny has always been my favorite. She is strong and badass and recovers from a horrible experience. I also love Luna/Ginny sooo. Here we are.





	Different kinds of strength

Ginny and Luna  
Ginny has to be strong  
The youngest of seven  
All boys  
You don’t grow up liking princesses  
She stole brooms from the broom shed and flew free in the night with just the cold air for company  
She went to school  
And found a diary  
A friend  
He was kind  
And he taught her things  
And later she would look back and wonder how she hadn’t seen it  
But an eleven year old  
Who has never encountered cruelty  
Things can be waved off  
That part of her died in a cold castle chamber  
And there is a stain on her heart that looks suspiciously like ink  
And she crys alone  
Until  
She finds Luna  
And talks with her until she can understand  
And Luna keeps the darkness away  
In worlds of there own creation 

Luna has to be strong  
Growing up without a mother does that  
Growing up with a father who doesn’t notice  
Or doesn’t care  
Does that  
You don’t grow up  
Without your head completely in the real world  
So she built worlds in her head and stayed in them  
And felt safe  
Then she went to school  
Loony followed her everywhere  
Like a friend  
But harsher  
Words can have edges  
And edges cut  
Until you bleed  
And she walked around barefoot  
Because the kids  
No  
The nargles  
She reminded herself  
Because  
If it wasn’t the nargles  
Then she would break  
And bleed  
And a part of her breaks  
And there’s a stain on her heart that looks like an explosion  
And she stops her tears alone  
Until  
She finds Ginny  
And she talks to her until she understands  
And Ginny keeps the darkness away  
And her feet planted on the ground


End file.
